Don't Jump
by The Orgasmic Uke
Summary: Hikaru found a note that expressed Kaoru's true feelings but once Kaoru realized Hikaru found the note he runs. Now it's up to Hikaru to keep his twin from jumping. HikaruXKaoru. Twincest. Songfic.


Again, I'm on a roll tonight! This is the 3rd Song-Fic I've writing tonight! Go me!

So, here's the Hitachiin one that everyone's been waiting for! But I warn you, it's full of angst.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Host Club. Nor do I own this song. It belongs to Tokio Hotel.**

* * *

_On top of the roof the air is so cold and so calm._

_I say you name in silence; you don't wanna hear it right now._

_The eyes of the city are counting the tears falling down._

_Each one a promise of everything you never found._

Hikaru's throat tightened as he took a step toward his brother only to have his twin take a step backwards, closer to the edge of the 20 story building they were standing on. Hikaru's eyes were locked with his brother's. Kaoru's golden eyes were dull and red from crying. They were empty. And that scared Hikaru more then anything. How had it come to this?

_I scream into the night for you._

_Don't make it true._

_Don't jump._

_The light will not guide you through; They're deceiving you._

_Don't jump._

_Don't let memories go of me and you._

_The world is down there out of view._

_Please don't jump..._

Hikaru had returned home from school a little later then Kaoru because he had a test to make up. He wasn't sure why Kaoru didn't stay with him. His twin usually did. But Kaoru claimed he wasn't feeling too well so Hikaru insisted he leave even though the excuse was obviously fake.

When Hikaru to did home, he couldn't find Kaoru. He just figured his brother was off somewhere on his own like Kaoru sometimes would do. Hikaru entered their shared bedroom and switched on the light. He dropped his bag to the floor and went to go to the bathroom when something caught his eye.

Hikaru couldn't say why he picked up the crumpled up piece of paper. Something inside just told him to do it. He uncrumbled the paper and smoothed it out so he could read it. He recognized his brother's handwriting right away along with another handwriting that took him a moment to recognize. Haruhi.

Hikaru titled his head and read the conversations between his brother and the boyish girl.

**I just want to know Kaoru. Is it true?**

_**I'd rather not say Haruhi.**_

**Please? I promise I won't tell a soul. I just want to know if I'm right. Because if I am... I wan to help you Kaoru. As much as I possibly can.**

_**I... appreciate that Haruhi. But I don't think anyone can help me now.**_

**Oh please. Kaoru everyone sees the way Hikaru looks at you.**

This caught Hikaru's attention.

_**It's an act. The brotherly love act. You know that.**_

**But he does it even when it's not Host Club time.**

_**I highly doubt that.**_

**But it is true? You really are in love with Hikaru...**

_**Yes Haruhi... It's true.**_

Hikaru stopped reading. He didn't want to read anymore. He felt sick to his stomach. His grip on the paper tightened.

A bang snapped him out of it. He snapped his head up to the door to see Kaoru staring at him with wide eyes. His golden eyes were locked on the paper in Hikaru's hands. Kaoru shifted his eyes to Hikaru's and that was all it took. The look in Hikaru's eyes proved it.

His brother didn't love him. Not the way he did. And now he knew. Kaoru spun on his heel quickly and left running. He was disgusting. He was wrong and sick. He hated himself for even thinking of his brother this way. And now he knew.

_You open your eyes, but you can't remember what for._

_The snow falls quietly you just can't feel it no more._

_Somewhere out there, you lost yourself in your pain._

_You dream of the end. To start all over again._

Hikaru focused his mind on the present. Kaoru was merely a few inches away from the ledge. But atleast Kaoru was facing him. Hikaru stood a few feet away but he couldn't step closer. The closer he got, the closer Kaoru got to the ledge. The only thing holding Kaoru from jumping was his brother. He didn't want Hikaru to see him fall. Plus, he just couldn't tear his eyes away from his twin's.

Hikaru could feel his own tears well up in his eyes. Kaoru was broken. He could see it. He could feel it. He couldn't let his brother do this. He had to stop him. But Kaoru was so gone. He couldn't even feel the bitter cold snow falling in him.

_I scream into the night for you._

_Don't make it true._

_Don't jump._

_The light will not guide you through; They're deceiving you._

_Don't jump._

_Don't let memories go of me and you._

_The world is down there out of view._

_Please don't jump..._

"Please Kaoru..."

Kaoru flinched at his words, his eyes closing shut, his feet scuffing backwards a bit. Hikaru's heart dropped. Maybe he couldn't stop his brother after all...

_I don't know how long I can hold you so strong..._

_I don't know how long..._

Hikaru held his hand out to Kaoru when the auburn haired boy finally opened his eyes. Kaoru's golden eyes stayed locked with Hikaru's outreached hand.

_Just take my hand. Give it a chance. Don't jump._

Kaoru made no move to grab his hand. Hikaru was growing more worried and anxious. He carefully took a few more steps toward his brother, the other not moving. "Kaoru..."

_I scream into the night for you._

_Don't make it true._

_Don't jump._

_The light will not guide you through; They're deceiving you._

_Don't jump._

_Don't let memories go of me and you._

_The world is down there out of view._

_Please don't jump..._

_Don't jump..._

Hikaru's twin still didn't move, his eyes still focused on Hikaru's hand. "Kaoru... If... I can't stop you. If I can't hold you back then... I'll jump for you."

_And if all I can't hold you back..._

_Then I'll jump for you..._

Kaoru's eyes snapped up to meet his brothers. Hikaru's golden eyes were begging with him. Begging to take his hand. Begging to stay. Kaoru's hand twitched and slowly moved forward, reaching for his brother. Hikaru's heart pounded in his ears as Kaoru's hand slowly met his.

Hikaru quickly grasped his brother's hand and pulled him away form the ledge. They crashed together, Hikaru falling backwards with Kaoru on top of him. But Hikaru made no move to get up. He wrapped his arms around his brother tightly, holding him. Kaoru buried his head in his brother's chest, his fist clutching his shirt tightly.

They were silent as the snow fell around them. The only sound a few soft cries from Hikaru. He was so close to losing his brother. His life. He'd never let him go.

"K-Kaoru... You idiot." Hikaru spoke softly against his brother's cold red ear. "Don't ever scare me like that again. You shouldn't have assumed I would hate you because of the way you feel."

Kaoru lifted his head, gold meeting gold. "Y-You don't?" His voice was cracked from crying and the cold.

"No... If anything Kaoru..." Hikaru smiled softly. "I feel the same way."

Kaoru's eyes widened before he returned Hikaru's small smile. He stared down at his mirror image before leaning down a bit and touching their lips together. It was perfect. They fit together perfectly. They may be brothers, but perhaps they were always meant to be. They were. Atleast, that's how both of them saw it.

* * *

Ta Da! My FIRST Ouran Host Club Twincest story! Yay me! I have a few more of the twins coming up too! Oh what a variety I have in store for you guys! Let's see... Loveless, DNAngel, Code Geass, more Naruto, more Death Note, Kyo Kara Maou!, Hikaru No Go, Full Metal Alchemist, more Kingdom Hearts, and even Gravitation.

So, please review!

Thanks!

+Matt+


End file.
